


Parallel Parking in a Pickup Truck

by ellacj



Series: 52 Weeks of Swan Queen [46]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, pre-thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellacj/pseuds/ellacj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To a father growing old nothing is dearer than a daughter."</p><p>-Euripides</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallel Parking in a Pickup Truck

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i'm running a week behind. i'm planning to catch up this week with a Very Special Thanksgiving Fic. stay tuned!!

“I told you we should have taken the Bug.”

David shakes his head. “The truck holds up much better on the highway. I don’t feel like the whole car is going to fall apart under me.”

Emma makes a face. “You just have to get used to it, is all. And at least the Bug can fit in these parking spots. We’re going to have to park like five blocks away.”

“We’ll be fine.”

“How come Mom wanted us to drive all the way into the city, anyway? It’s not like we can’t get turkey and potatoes in Storybrooke.”

David flexes his hands on the steering wheel and inhales a sharp breath. He glances over at his daughter. “Your mother wants me to talk to you about an idea she’s had.”

“What idea?”

“Well, now that things have settled down in Storybrooke, she seems to think you need her help… finding someone.”

Emma’s eyebrows shoot straight up. “What’s that supposed to mean?” She points out the window at an empty parking spot outside. “What about there?”

“Too small.” David keeps driving. “She wants to set you up. She has someone in mind that she wants to invite to Thanksgiving dinner.

Before she even thinks about it, Emma chuckles and mutters, “I don’t think Regina would take too kindly to that.”

David furrows his brow. “What does Regina have to do with this?”

“Shit,” Emma says under her breath.

“Emma?”

“You just passed an open spot.” She points out the window at where a truck-sized opening in the seemingly never-ending line of parallel parked cars.

“Emma.”

Emma sighs. “I wasn’t supposed to tell you this yet, but Regina and I have been sort of seeing each other.”

“Sort of?”

“We’ve been seeing each other.”

David shifts his grip on the wheel slightly. “How does that… _work_? Exactly?”

“What do you… oh my god.” Emma’s eyes go wide as she realizes David’s meaning. “Are you asking me what we do in the bedroom?”

“Okay, yeah, no that was bad of me to ask. God, I swear I don’t think before I speak.”

“Guess I know where I get it from,” Emma mutters. “But, to answer your question, we haven’t actually done it yet.”

David glances at her. “How long have you been together?”

“About two months now.”

“And you haven’t yet?”

Emma shrugs. “The details aren’t really mind to tell, but she’s had some bad stuff in her past.”

“With Snow’s father.” It isn’t a question, but Emma nods anyway.

“She’s not ready, and I’m fine with that.”

David smiles as he circles around the block to pull into the spot Emma pointed out earlier. “I guess I’ll tell your mother not to set that extra place for dinner on Thursday after all.”

Emma frowns. “What? Why? How come some random guy gets invited but now that I’m seeing Regina-”

“Emma, relax. It’s not because of that.”

“Then what is it?”

“Regina was already invited.” David grins. He shuts off the truck and turns to her. “I’m glad you’re happy with her. You both deserve that.”

Emma smiles softly, reaching up to shyly tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. “Thanks, Dad.”

“You ready to go fight some soccer moms for the biggest turkey?”

“You bet I am.”

And they walk together into the store as if walking on air, elephants left locked in rooms and nothing but a delicious family dinner in the days ahead.


End file.
